


Red Lace Panties

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Jackson is an ass, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson really needs to learn to knock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came after watching one of Orny Adams' [Vines](https://vine.co/v/bE59ULwBiXK) late at night and over tired.

"Hey coach?" Jackson said, pushing the door to Finstock's office open without knocking.

"WHA-" Finstock screamed, trying to cover the red, lacy panties he was wearing.

"Uhh...." Jackson said, starting to back out of the room.

"They feel soft?" Finstock said hesitantly. "And Greenburg calls me cupcake when I wear them..."

Jackson's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he dashed out of the office, barreling into Stilinski halfway down the hall.

"Coach wants to see you Stilinski." Jackson called as he rounded the corner.

He heard Stilinski swear softly before he sped up, obviously wanting to get whatever yelling coach supposedly wanted to do at him over with.

From his safe spot around the corner Jackson heard Stilinski's startled _'EEP'_ followed quickly by him yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACKSON!!!! OR BETTER YET I'M GOING TO SIC DEREK ON YOU AND HE'S GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT...WITH HIS TEETH!"

Jackson heard the pounding of Stilinski's footfalls getting closer and ducked into a nearby utility room, once again glad that Stiles wasn't a wolf and wouldn't be able to find him.


End file.
